This disclosure relates to repairs to flanges having openings therein.
Engine components, such as case structures for gas turbine engines, can become worn or damaged during use. For example, cracks, hole elongations, etc. can develop in case flanges and necessitate gas turbine engine case replacement or repair. Generally, replacement of worn and damaged parts can be costly, while repairs to existing parts can be more cost-effective. However, known methods for repairing cracks and other wear or damage to case flanges tend to induce distortions and new cracks, leading to a need for substantial rework that can make case flange repairs impractical or impossible. For example, it is known to blend (i.e., grind) cracks and perform a weld repair at bolt holes. However, heat treatment that must be performed following welding produces a high probability (approximately 90%) of crack re-growth at adjacent bolt holes. It is desired to provide an effective and efficient repair for flanges with bolt holes.